1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a data communication field, and more particularly to a method, apparatus and system for bandwidth aggregation of a MiAN (Mobile Internet Access Node).
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a structure of an access network including a MiAN. As shown in FIG. 1, the MiAN is an apparatus having both WAN (wide area network) accessing ability and WLAN (wireless local area network) accessing ability. A WAN interface may access any standard cellular network (such as WCDMA, CDMA, WiMAX, LTE, LET-A) via a WAN link. The WAN interface may be a wireless interface or a wired interface. The WLAN interface may also be a wireless interface based on 802.11 WiFi. Besides these two interfaces, the MiAN may include a proximity interface for communicating with another MiAN. The proximity interface may be realized by different technologies such as Bluetooth, Zigbee and NFC (near field communication) (short distance communication technology), 802.11 WiFi and WiFi direct (wireless communication technology), Ethernet and RJ45 (wired communication technology). The proximity interface may be an independent physical entity interface or a logic interface such as a logic interface sharing a physical entity interface with the WLAN interface. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram showing a MiAN having a proximity interface and a WLAN interface which share a physical entity interface.
A WiD (wireless Internet device) is a terminal device having a WLAN interface which supports different Internet applications, such as a smart phone, a digital camera and a play station. The wireless Internet terminal and the MiAN connect with each other via a WLAN interface.
Since the WAN link of a MiAN has a limited bandwidth, which is far lower than a bandwidth of the WLAN link, as a rapid increase of a data amount of a mobile terminal service, the bandwidth of the WAN link of the MiAN becomes a bottleneck of the access network, which seriously influences on a use experience of a terminal user using the network.